Dämon, Dämon an der Wand - Alternatives Ende
by Gefion1985
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende zum letzten Band der "Princess Novels" von Jim C. Hines. [femslash: Talia/Schnee] Sorry, it's only in german. I'm working on an english translation, but this will take awhile. All rights belongs to Jim C. Hines; DAW; Bastei Lübbe
1. Chapter 1

[Kapitel 22]

Schnee blinzelte und schaute wie desorientiert um sich. »Weißt du, Gerta liebt dich. Wir beide tun das.«

»Ich weiß.« Neue Tränen stiegen hoch. Sie schaute dorthin, wo Gerta sterbend auf dem Eis lag.

»Und wieso hast du sie dann noch nicht … geküsst?«

Talia lächelte. Sie hätte für immer hierbleiben können, nur um zuzuhören, wie Schnee sie aufzog, aber unter ihren Augen begann Schnees Spiegelbild zu verblassen. Als sie wieder sprach, musste Talia das Ohr aufs Eis pressen, um ihre Worte verstehen zu können.

»Danielle … clevere Frau. Jakobs Blut … schwächt den Dämon … genug für mich, um das hier zu tun.« Im Spiegelbild ließ sie eine Hand um Talias Hals gleiten und küsste sie auf die Wange. Die andere Talia ließ die Kette los, die abfiel und die Blässe von Schnees Hals enthüllte.

Schnee schaute durchs Eis und zwinkerte. »Versprich mir … dass du dich um sie kümmern wirst. Sie verdient es, glücklich zu sein. Ihr beide verdient das.«

Talia verschwamm es vor den Augen. Sie drehte den Kopf herum und wischte sich hektisch die Tränen an der Schulter ab.

»Glücklich bis an ihr Ende … ist eine Alternative.« Schnee wandte den Blick ab. »Es tut mir leid, Talia.«

»Bitte geh nicht!«, flüsterte Talia.

»Ich habe sie erschaffen. Ich habe sie gebunden. Ich kann sie … befreien.« Schnee berührte die Unterseite des zugefrorenen Sees. »Spiegel geformt aus Eis so kalt … durchtrenne jetzt meines Zaub …«

»Sei still, Schnee!« Es war Gerta, die Schnee unterbrach und humpelnd auf sie und Talia zukam.

»Gerta … was hast du vor?«, fragte Talia zitternd.

»Ich werde uns alle retten«, antwortete sie mit selbstsicherer Stimme, in der nicht der geringste Zweifel mitschwang. Sie nahm Schnees Gesicht in beide Hände und murmelte etwas, das Talia nicht verstehen konnte.

»Gerta!«, rief Schnee, doch ihre Stimme klang so leise, als wäre sie kilometerweit entfernt. Talia drehte sich panisch zu Schnees Spiegelbild um, doch ihre Freundin war nicht mehr allein. Sie erkannte Gerta, die Schnee festhielt und so verhinderte, dass sie ins Nichts stürzte. Talia konnte sich nicht rühren. Was ging hier bloß vor sich? Im eisigen Spiegelbild klammerte Schnee sich mit beiden Händen an Gertas ausgestreckten Arm. Gerta zog sie aus dem Abgrund und das verblasste Bild von Schnee wurde wieder kräftiger.

»Du sagtest es selbst … ich bin fast so klug wie du«, sagte Gerta mit einem Lächeln. Dann drehte sie sich zu Talia um. »Ich danke dir, Talia. Für alles.«

»Warte! Wir finden sicher einen anderen W…«

Gerta unterbrach Talia mit einem Kopfschütteln und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. »Für mich ist es Zeit wieder zu gehen; sei bitte nicht traurig deswegen, denn ich bin es auch nicht. Ich verstehe es jetzt ganz genau. Das hier ist kein Ende, sondern bloß ein neuer Anfang. Ich sterbe nicht, wenn ich mit Schnee verschmelze; ich werde in ihr weiterleben. Ich werde immer ein großer Teil von ihr sein.« Sie lachte so süß, wie Schnee selbst es immer tat. »Und keine Angst … ich werde sie davon abhalten, noch mehr solcher Dummheiten, wie mit dem Spiegel zu begehen.«

Talia sah, wie Gertas Spiegelbild die Augen schloss und mit dem von Schnee verschmolz.

Und dann erschlaffte Gertas Körper und fiel leblos zu Boden.

Talia ließ die Kette los und Schnee brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie spürte die neue Kraft, die Gerta ihr gegeben hatte, als sie sich wieder mit ihr vereint hatte. Gerta war wirklich klug. Sie hatte den Moment genutzt, in dem die Kontrolle des Dämons über Schnee nachgelassen hatte. Jetzt waren sie beide wieder Eins und anders als an dem Tag, an dem der Spiegel zerbrach, war der Dämon verletzt. Er starb und wusste, dass er nicht mehr gewinnen konnte, doch wie ein wildes, verletztes Tier kämpfte er weiter. Wenn er schon sterben musste, so wollte er Schnee, Talia, Danielle und Jakob mitnehmen. Schnee konnte seinen unbändigen Hass fühlen. Sie kämpfte gegen ihn an, doch selbst jetzt war er noch unheimlich stark.

»Gerta? Gerta!« Es war Talia, die verzweifelt aufschrie.

Schnee hörte sie wie aus weiter Ferne. _Ich bin hier_, wollte sie rufen, doch über ihre Lippen kam bloß ein gequältes Keuchen.

Trotzdem schien Talia es gehört zu haben. Sie kam herübergerobbt und beugte sich mit einem vor Verzweiflung verzerrten Gesicht über Schnee.

»Schnee? Schnee, bist du das?«, fragte Talia. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein klägliches Schluchzen.

Schnee wollte antworten, doch in genau diesem Moment schlug der Dämon mit all seiner unbarmherzigen Kälte und Härte zu. Schnee versuchte sich zu wehren, doch der Dämon übernahm die Kontrolle über ihren Arm. Ihre Hand packte Talias Kehle und drückte sie zu. Schnee sah das Entsetzen in Talias Gesicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass der Dämon immernoch da war.

Verzweifelt versuchte Schnee die Kontrolle über ihren Arm zurückzugewinnen, aber selbst jetzt, wo sie wieder mit Gerta vereint war und der Dämon im Sterben lag, war sie nicht stark genug.

_Gerta, du alte Närrin! Ich hätte wenigstens dich und die anderen retten können, _sagte Schnee.

_Du bist die Närrin, _war Gertas Antwort. _Reiß dich endlich zusammen. Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen_.

Tränen liefen über Schnees Gesicht, während sie versuchte den Griff des Dämons um Talias Kehle zu lösen. »Töte mich«, flehte Schnee ihre Freundin an. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. »Bitte töte mich. Rette dich, Talia!«

Doch Talia reagierte nicht. Wehrte sich nicht. Alle Kraft schien aus ihrem Körper gewichen, und ihr Wille gebrochen zu sein. Sie weinte und wartete nur noch auf ihren Tod. Die Tränen rannen an ihren Wangen herunter und tropften von ihrem Kinn auf Schnees Gesicht herab. Einige fielen direkt auf die Narben in Schnees Gesicht, die die Splitter des Spiegels ihrer Mutter verursacht hatten und auf ihr zerstörtes Auge.

Schnee schrie vor Schmerz, als Talias Tränen durch die vom Spiegel verursachten Verletzungen unter ihre Haut sickerten. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen jeden einzelnen Splitter in ihrem Körper umschlossen und den Dämon aus ihr herausbrannten. Das Wesen schrie im Todeskampf, griff ein letztes Mal nach Schnees Verstand, doch jetzt konnte er ihr nichts mehr anhaben.

Dann war es endlich vorbei. Der Dämon war fort.

Zitternd sah Danielle sich um. Sie hatte Talia schreien gehört und betete, dass es ihr gut ging.

Sie und Schnee lagen auf dem Eis am Fuß des Throns. Gerta lag leblos daneben. Talia robbte zu ihr herüber und nahm ihren Kopf in die Hände. Und dann begann Schnee sich zu räkeln und seufzte.

»Schnee? Schnee, bist du das?«, fragte Talia mit zitternder Stimme.

»Schnee?« Danielle ließ das Schwert nicht sinken. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was da gerade geschehen war. Sie hatte nichteinmal mitbekommen, wie Gerta zu Schnee und Talia herübergekommen war.

»Er ist weg.« Schnee hatte den Kopf schräg gelegt, sodass die Haare über ihr geschundenes Auge fielen. Sie waren wieder komplett schwarz; so wie früher. So, wie Danielle sie einst kennen gelernt hatte. Sie musste blinzeln, um es zu glauben, denn Schnee sah wieder so jung aus, als hätte sie die Jahre, die sie ihren Sieben Zwergen opfern musste, zurückerhalten. Auch die Narben, die die Scherben des Spiegels ihr zugefügt hatten, waren verschwunden. So, als wäre sie nie vom Glas geschnitten worden. Die übrigen Verletzungen jedoch waren geblieben.

»Wie?« Danielle warf einen Blick auf Gerta und dann wieder auf Schnee. »Was ist denn nur …«

»Ich sollte tot sein. Niemals hätte ich …« Tränen fielen aus Schnees gesundem Auge. Sie klang benommen, doch sie sprach wieder wie früher. »Der Dämon ist besiegt. Wir haben ihn gemeinsam besiegt.«

»Aber wie denn?«

»Talia hat mich gerettet«, sagte Schnee zitternd. Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht und sah Talia mit einem verliebten Lächeln an. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. »Der Dämon, Gerta und ich lagen im Sterben, aber Gerta konnte einen letzten Zauber wirken. Sie hat ihren und meinen Geist wieder vereint. Zusammen haben wir gegen den Dämon gekämpft. Aber er war so unheimlich stark.« Ihre Stimme brach und sie schluchzte, bevor sie weitersprach. »Talia hat geweint … «

Schnee streckte die Hand nach Talia aus und berührte sie sanft an der Wange, um ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. »Ihre Tränen … sie haben den Dämon verbrannt.«

»Ist … ist das auch wahr?«, keuchte Talia atemlos.

Schnee nickte erschöpft. Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter und sie legte die flache Hand auf Talias Wange.

Talia konnte spüren, dass Schnee die Wahrheit sagte. Der Dämon war verschwunden, und nichts war mehr von ihm übrig. Sie brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus, schlang die Arme um Schnee und drückte sie fest an sich. »Oh mein Gott, ich dachte … ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren, Schnee.« Mit einem Weinkrampf küsste sie ihre Freundin auf die Wange.

Schnees Körper war angespannt, die Kette abgefallen. Gequetschte, blutige Haut zeigte, wo sie sich in ihren Hals gegraben hatte. Sie erwiderte Talias Umarmung und auch sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. »Das dachte ich auch«, hauchte sie Talia schluchzend ins Ohr.

»Gerta hat es so gewollt«, sagte Schnee, die Talias Trauer um Gerta spürte. »Sie ist wieder zu einem Teil von mir geworden. Sie hat ihren Geist mit meinem verschmolzen.«

»Ich weiß.« Talia bewegte sich nicht. Ihr Haar verdeckte ihr Gesicht. »Dies ist Allesandria, Geburtsland der Magie. Es muss etwas gegeben haben, mit dem wir euch beide …«

»Talia.« Schnees Stimme bebte und sie hatte Mühe laut genug zu sprechen, dass Talia sie hören konnte. »Verstehst du denn nicht? Ich _bin _Gerta. So wie sie ich ist.«

»Sie sagte, sie sei nicht du.« Talias Stimme versagte.

»Das war sie auch nicht, du Dummerchen. Sie war ein Teil von mir. Ihre Erinnerungen lückenhaft. Wenn man dich deiner Erinnerungen berauben würde, wärst du auch ein anderer Mensch als jetzt.«

Talia schluchzte und Tränen tropften von ihrem Kinn auf den Boden. »Versteh das bitte nicht falsch«, sagte sie und rang um Fassung. »Ich bin überglücklich dich wiederzuhaben, Schnee. Es ist nur … ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten auch _sie _retten.«

Schnee legte ihre Finger unter Talias Kinn und drückte es hoch, bis sie beide sich direkt in die Augen schauten. Auch Schnee liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Dann fiel sie ihrer Freundin stürmisch um den Hals und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Danielle riss erstaunt die Augen weit auf und schlug sich beide Hände vor den Mund, um ein überraschtes Seufzen zu unterdrücken.

Irritiert drückte Talia Schnee zurück. »Was … was tust du da, Schnee?«, fragte sie erschrocken.

»Nur das, was ich schon vor Jahren hätte tun sollen.«


	2. Chapter 2

[Kapitel 24]

Die nächsten zwei Wochen erledigte Talia ihre Pflichten wie in Trance. Sie bewegte sich durch den Palast von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten und sprach kaum mit irgendjemandem. Danielle versuchte, sie in Gespräche zu verwickeln, aber Talia stand nicht der Sinn danach. Sogar Jakob hatte sein kindliches Bestes gegeben, um sie zum Lächeln zu bringen, aber ihre Bemühungen riefen in Talia bloß Schuldgefühle hervor, weil sie nicht darauf reagieren konnte. Mehr und mehr Zeit brachte sie fern von den anderen zu.

Schnee verkroch sich die meiste Zeit in ihrer Bibliothek. Sie war eine Ausgestoßene. Die Menschen in Lorindar konnten ihr nicht verzeihen, was sie getan hatten. Wo sie auch hinging, wurde sie mit finsteren Blicken voller Verachtung gestraft. Die Menschen tuschelten hinter ihrem Rücken über sie, wenn sie an ihnen vorüberging. Einige spuckten vor ihr aus. Und ihr Körper war immer noch geschunden von den Strapazen. Seit sie vom Dämon befreit worden war, hatte sie nicht ein einziges Mal gelacht oder auch nur gelächelt.

Talia hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und durchblätterte ein einhundert Jahre altes Buch über aratheanische Poesie, als jemand so fest an die Tür hämmerte, dass sie im Rahmen klapperte. »Ich bin's, Danielle. Mach auf!«

Talia verdrehte die Augen. Sie schob das Buch unter ihr Kopfkissen und öffnete die Tür. Danielle trat herein und Talia setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihr Bett.

»Worum geht es denn?«, fragte Talia matt.

»Um dich und Schnee. Ihr könnt so nicht weitermachen. Ich sehe doch wie ihr beide leidet.«

Talia reagierte nicht und Danielle sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. »Ich verstehe, wie du dich fühlst, Talia. Nach allem was geschehen ist und … was zwischen dir und Gerta war.«

»Sie hatte Angst«, antwortete Talia mit einem dicken Kloß im Hals. »Gerta hatte Angst davor ihre Individualität zu verlieren. Sie wollte leben.« Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

»Und sie lebt immer noch. Sie ist zu einem Teil von Schnee geworden. Gerta ist nicht verschwunden, sie ist in Schnee aufgegangen. Talia … Schnee liebt dich. Und ich weiß, dass du sie auch liebst.«

Talia wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. »Meinst du?«

»Ja, natürlich. Aber Schnee leidet im Moment sehr. Sie leidet unter dem, was sie unter dem Einfluss des Dämons getan hat und darunter, wie du leidest. Talia, sie braucht dich.«

»Und ich brauche sie.« Talias Stimme zitterte.

»Dann geh zu ihr. Rede mit ihr.«

Talias Brust schnürte sich zu und sie schluckte einen dicken Kloß herunter, bevor sie antwortete. »Ich kann nicht, Danielle. Ich kann einfach nicht.«

»Warum?«

»Weil es sich falsch anfühlt.« Talia stockte und ihr Blick verschwamm, als sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. »Gerta hat mich geliebt. Schnee konnte das nie auf diese Art und Weise und jetzt plötzlich sagt sie, sie erwidert meine Gefühle. Es wäre unfair Gerta gegenüber.«

»Ich verstehe ja nicht besonders viel von diesen magischen Dingen, aber soweit ich das verstanden habe, sind Gerta und Schnee zu ein- und derselben Person geworden, Talia. Schnee _ist _Gerta; und Gerta ist Schnee.« Danielle legte die Arme um Talia und drückte sie tröstend an sich. »Wenn du Schnee aus dem Weg gehst, dann gehst du Gerta aus dem Weg. Und wenn du Schnee in den Arm nimmst, nimmst du Gerta in den Arm. Verstehst du, was ich meine?«

Talia reagierte nicht. »Also gut«, sagte Danielle weiter, »wenn du nicht mit ihr reden möchtest, dann befehle ich es dir eben.« Sie löste die Umarmung, hielt aber Talias Oberarme fest. »Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht ruhig zusehen, wie meine zwei besten Freundinnen langsam zu Grunde gehen. Du wirst heute Abend zu ihr gehen und dich mit ihr aussprechen. Und keine Widerrede!«

Einige Zeit später stand Talia vor Schnees Tür. In der Hand hielt sie eine Flasche Aratheanischen Wein. Sie atmete tief durch und klopfte mit der Faust an die Tür.

»Herein«, hörte sie von der anderen Seite und öffnete die Tür.

»Talia«, sagte Schnee freudig und etwas überrascht. »Wie schön, dass du kommst.«

Talia schloss die Tür hinter sich und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf das bestickte grüne Stück Stoff, das Schnees verlorenes Auge bedeckte, gelenkt. Schnee hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie daran arbeitete, ein Glasauge – eines mit einer verspiegelten Pupille – anzufertigen, aber die Magie dieses Auges zu vervollkommnen würde Wochen in Anspruch nehmen. »Was gibt es?«

Talia stellte die Flasche auf einen Tisch und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin. »Ich möchte reden.«

Ein Lächeln umspielte Schnees rote Lippen. »Das ist schön. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mir für immer aus dem Weg gehen.«

»Nein, warum sollte ich das denn tun?«, fragte Talia und musterte ihre Freundin. Die Verletzungen am Hals waren noch nicht wieder richtig verheilt. Noch immer waren gerötete Spuren der Ketten zu sehen, die sich in Schnees Hals gegraben hatten. »Ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit für mich alleine. Um mit der ganzen Situation klar zu kommen.«

Schnee legte ihre Hand auf Talias Arm. »Das hier ist nicht sehr leicht für mich«, begann Talia. »Du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde.«

»Ja, und ich empfinde das Gleiche für dich.«

Talia schluckte schwer und ihre Brust schien sich zusammenzuschnüren. »Und das ist eines der Probleme. Was meinst du denn, wie ich mich fühle? Du hast nie auch nur das geringste Interesse an Frauen gehabt, ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dich niemals haben zu können. Und jetzt auf einmal sagst du mir, dass du mich liebst. Woher weiß ich denn, dass du es ernst meinst? Woher weiß ich, dass du mich nicht anlügst, nur um mich trösten zu wollen?«

»Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das beantworten kann«, gestand Schnee mit leiser Stimme. »Ich habe dich immer geliebt, Talia. Ich konnte es mir nur nie selber eingestehen. Erst als ich dich und Faziya sah … als ich sah, wie glücklich ihr beide wart, da … es hat so wehgetan, euch beide so zu sehen …« Ihre Stimme erstickte kurz und sie musste schlucken, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte. »Gerta war nicht der Teil von mir, der dich lieben _wollte_, sondern der Teil, der dich _wirklich _geliebt hat.«

»Gerta hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Liebestrank für mich einnehmen wolltest.«

»Das wollte ich ja auch. Es ist … kompliziert.« Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ihr Griff um Talias Arm wurde fester. Ihr Körper bebte. »Ich habe dich geliebt, aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen, weil ich Angst hatte. Ich hatte sogar Angst davor, es mir selber einzugestehen.«

»Aber wovor denn?«, wollte Talia unruhig wissen.

»Na davor mit einer Frau zusammen zu sein. Aber am meisten Angst hatte ich davor, dich zu verlieren. Ich habe damals schon meinen Roland verloren, weil er mich beschützen wollte; so wie du mich immer beschützt hast. Und ich war nicht stark genug, ihn vor meiner Mutter zu retten. Ich habe einfach Angst davor, diesen Schmerz nochmal durchzumachen.« Ihre Stimme erstarb in einem Schluchzen.

»Ach Schnee …«

»Ich dachte damals, dass ich dich vielleicht nur nicht genug lieben würde. Dass ich meine Ängste überwinden könnte, wenn ich dich nur noch etwas mehr lieben würde. Liebe überwindet schließlich alles, oder? Aber als der Trank fertig war, hatte ich sogar dafür zu viel Angst. Aber ich wollte auch, dass du glücklich bist. Es war ja nicht deine Schuld, dass ich nicht zu meinen Gefühlen stehen konnte.« Die Tränen begannen Schnees Wangen hinunterzulaufen.

»Hast du Gerta deswegen so erschaffen, dass sie sich in mich verliebt? Wolltest du eine Gefährtin für mich erschaffen?«

Schnee schluchzte immer mehr. »Ja! Ich wollte, dass sie sich in dich verliebt! Irgendwie hatte ich sogar gehofft, dass ich mich wieder mit ihr vereinen könnte und sie mir die Ängste nehmen kann! Und wenn ich es nicht überlebt hätte, hättet wenigstens ihr beide glücklich werden können. Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, dass sie nicht mehr da ist und es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich dich in diese Lage gebracht habe. Aber Talia … ich habe es aus Liebe getan! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es wieder rückgängig machen. Ich würde Gerta von mir lösen und gemeinsam mit dem Dämon sterben, so wie ich es wollte, bevor Gerta mich unterbrach. Dann könntet ihr beide …«

»Sag sowas nicht, Schnee!«, unterbrach Talia sie scharf. »Du bist ein so wundervoller Mensch und ich bin überglücklich dich wieder zu haben.« Sie nahm Schnee nun in den Arm und drückte ihren Körper fest an sich. Schnee weinte bitterlich und auch Talia rannen Tränen über die Wangen, als sie ihrer Freundin tröstend über Kopf und Rücken streichelte.

»Und sie hat dir die Ängste genommen«, stellte Talia fest, doch Schnee schüttelte den Kopf.

»Nein, ich habe sie immer noch. Gerta hat diese Ängste nie gehabt, also musste sie sie auch nie überwinden. Ich ertrage es jetzt nur einfach nicht mehr … Talia, ich habe so schreckliche Dinge getan … ich bin wie meine Mutter geworden … und dann auch noch Beas Tod.« Schnee weinte entsetzlich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. »Ich bin so alleine, Talia … ich kann einfach nicht mehr … ich fühle mich so hilflos und verloren.«

Talia wollte etwas antworten, doch es viel ihr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

»Hast du gesehen, wie die Leute mich anschauen?«, fragte Schnee schluchzend, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. »Sie hassen mich. Sie haben Angst vor mir. Und ich kann es ihnen nichtmal verübeln. Talia, was soll ich denn nur machen? Zurück nach Allesandria kann ich nie mehr und hier will mich auch niemand haben.«

»_Ich _will dich hier haben«, widersprach Talia heftig. »Und Danielle ebenfalls. Es war nicht deine Schuld. Du bist nicht wie deine Mutter; nicht im Geringsten. Sie ist aus freien Stücken zum Monster geworden, aber du bist viel besser als sie. Du bist liebenswürdig, freundlich und überall willst du Gutes tun. Du bist ein Engel und daran kann auch dieser Dämon nichts ändern. Und allein bist du auch nicht. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Liebes. Das verspreche ich dir.« Sie legte die Hände auf Schnees Schultern und drückte sie sanft ein Stückchen weg, um ihr ins Gesicht schauen zu können. Ein dankbares Lächeln umspielte Schnees Lippen. Ihr Körper bebte immer noch, aber sie entspannte sich etwas und das Schluchzen wurde weniger. Da fiel Talia mit einem Mal auf, dass auch unter ihrer Augenbinde Tränen hervorkamen.

»Schnee?«

»Ja?«

»Was ist mit deinem Auge?«

»Ach ja!« Schnee begann wieder zu strahlen und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel aus dem Gesicht. »Ich muss dir noch etwas zeigen.« Sie öffnete den Knoten des Stoffs und nahm die Augenbinde ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein gesundes Auge, das genauso verheult aussah, wie das andere. Doch nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre Verletzung oder die Zeit, in der sie vom Dämon kontrolliert worden war. Sie war genauso schön, wie vorher; so, wie Talia sie in Erinnerung hatte. »Wie findest du es?«, fragte Schnee aufgeregt.

Talia lächelte verliebt. »Es ist wunderschön«, antwortete sie mit leiser Stimme, fast flüsternd.

Schnee kicherte. »Es funktioniert noch nicht perfekt. Ich muss noch ein paar Optimierungen vornehmen. Ich sehe auf dem Auge noch etwas verschwommen, aber sonst geht's. In den Büchern steht, dass …«

Talia unterbrach sie, indem sie ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Das war typisch Schnee. Kam sie einmal richtig in Fahrt, hörte sie so schnell nicht mehr auf. Aber es gefiel ihr zu sehen, dass es ihrer Freundin wieder etwas besser ging. Sie ließ ihre Hand zu den schwachen Kettenabdrücken auf Schnees Hals wandern. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe.«

Schnee sah sie verständnislos an und legte den Kopf schief. »Das beschäftigt dich? Du hast nur getan was du tun musstest.«

»Ich weiß … aber trotzdem hat es mir das Herz gebrochen, dir das anzutun. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie das ist, wenn man den Menschen, den man über Alles liebt, so verletzten und wehtun muss?«

Schnee antwortete nicht, sondern berührte Talia mit einer Hand an der Wange und Talia strich mit einer Hand durch Schnees schwarze Haare.

»Du hast mir noch gar nicht verraten, warum du wieder so jung aussiehst.«

Schnee zupfte an einer Strähne und betrachtete sie kurz, bevor sie antwortete. »Das weiß ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht so genau. Irgendwie habe ich wohl die Jahre wiederbekommen, die ich den Zwergen geopfert habe. Vielleicht liegt es an Gerta oder vielmehr an ihrer Jugend. Besonders alt war sie ja nicht.«

Talia kicherte leise und seufzte anschließend. »Es tut mir leid, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe, Schnee. Ich vertraue dir, dass du es ernst meinst und wirklich so empfindest, wie du es sagst. Ich liebe dich. Und zwar mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.«

Schnee zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste. »Und wieso hast du mich dann noch nicht … geküsst?«

Talia lächelte und führte ihr Gesicht näher an Schnees heran, bis sich ihre Lippen sanft berührten. Sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel und Schnee erwiderte den schüchternen Kuss. Er fühlte sich echt an. Richtig … und wunderschön.

In diesem Moment konnte sie die Liebe, die Schnee für sie empfand, fühlen. Und sie konnte die Gegenwart von Gerta spüren. Sie und Schnee waren tatsächlich zu ein- und derselben Person geworden. Das, was sie in den letzten Wochen so beschäftigt hatte, die Trauer über Gertas vermeintlichen Tod, verschwand und wurde von Glück und Freude ersetzt. Nun hatte sie endlich die Gewissheit, dass Gerta tatsächlich noch da war. Sie lebte in Schnee. Und sie war glücklich.

Plötzlich pochte es an der Tür. Schnell lösten Talia und Schnee ihre Lippen voneinander.

»Ähm ja? … Herein«, stotterte Schnee und zupfte hastig an ihren Kleidern, während Talia die Arme von ihr nahm.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und Danielle lugte vorsichtig hindurch. »Darf ich reinkommen?«

»Aber natürlich, Eure Hoheit«, antwortete Schnee mit übertriebener Höflichkeit. Sie errötete und Talia senkte bedeutungsvoll den Blick.

Danielle betrat das Zimmer und musterte die beiden eindringlich. Dann zog sie wissend eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte ein Grinsen auf. »Habe ich euch bei etwas gestört?«, fragte sie schelmisch.

»Nein, nein, aber nicht doch«, antwortete Talia hektisch in einer für sie viel zu hohen Tonlage. »Wir haben bloß geredet und etwas Aratheanischen Wein getrunken.«

»Ach wirklich … wie kommt es dann, dass die Flasche noch geschlossen ist und überhaupt keine Gläser auf dem Tisch stehen?« Sie kicherte vergnügt, wollte es ihren Freundinnen aber nicht noch unangenehmer machen. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, holte sie deshalb drei Weingläser aus einer Vitrine und setzte sich in den Sessel, der Talia und Schnee gegenüberstand. Auch sie mussten nun leise lachen. Schnee legte die Hand um die Weinflasche und flüsterte einen Zauberspruch. Das Wachssiegel wurde weich, und sie zog es ohne Rückstände zu hinterlassen ab. Es folgte der Korken, der ihr in die Hand sprang. Talia nahm die Flasche und füllte erst Danielles, dann Schnees und zum Schluss ihr eigenes Glas.

»Wisst ihr«, begann Schnee das Gespräch, »da war mal eine Adlige, ich habe ihren Namen vergessen, die mit einem schrecklichen Lispeln sprach. Ich ahmte sie nach, während ich einen Zauberspruch aufsagte, der _eigentlich _einen Kelch vergifteten Weins reinigen sollte. Ich sprach die Worte so undeutlich aus, dass der Wein plötzlich aus dem Kelch geschleudert wurde. Jeder, den er bespritzte, bekam plötzlich den übelsten Ausschlag.«

»Ich verstehe.« Danielle hielt die Flasche hoch. »Sollte ich mir wegen dem hier Sorgen machen?«

»Nicht wegen Gift oder Zauberei, nein. Der Geschmack andererseits … Aratheanischer Wein ist viel zu säuerlich für meinen Geschmack – genau wie einige Aratheaner, die ich kenne.«

Talia warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, der Schnee zum Kichern brachte.

Danielle sah ihre Freundinnen mit einem verträumten Lächeln an. »Schön zu sehen, dass es euch beiden wieder besser geht.«

»Wie geht es eigentlich Jakob?«, wollte Schnee wissen. »Ist er mir noch böse?«

Danielle lächelte matt. »Ihm geht's gut und ich glaube nicht, dass er dir noch besonders böse ist. Ich habe ihm erzählt, was wirklich geschehen ist und dass nicht du es warst, sondern ein böser Dämon. Und du siehst ja auch nicht mehr so grauenvoll aus, wie damals.«

Schnee zwirbelte unschuldig in ihren schönen, langen Haaren.

»Was ist das eigentlich für ein Gefühl?«, wollte Danielle von Schnee wissen. »Du warst für einige Zeit zwei Personen.«

Schnee dachte einen kurzen Moment lang nach. »Es ist irgendwie komisch. Ich war ja zur gleichen Zeit an zwei verschiedenen Orten. Ich war sowohl mit euch unterwegs als auch … naja, ihr wisst schon. Ich kann mich an beides genau erinnern. Aber zu der Zeit hat die eine Hälfte von mir nicht gewusst, was die andere tut, aber jetzt habe ich die Erinnerungen von beiden. Es ist irgendwie ziemlich … verrückt.« Sie kicherte und Talia schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was daran nun wieder lustig sollte. Aber Schnee war eben so und Talia war glücklich darüber.

Die drei Frauen redeten stundenlang miteinander. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten aus ihrer Jugend, aus der Zeit, bevor sie sich kennengelernt hatten.

Es war schon lange nach Sonnenuntergang, als Danielle schließlich aufstand und sich entschuldigte. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihr Haar lose und zerzaust. Sie umarmte Talia von hinten. »Achte darauf, dass Schnee nicht zu viel trinkt!«

»Ich werde mir Mühe geben«, antwortete Talia.

»Danke.« Danielle küsste sie auf die Wange und ging dann zu Schnee, um sie ebenfalls zu umarmen. »Ich weiß, wie sehr die Reaktionen der Anderen dir wehtun. Aber denk daran, hier gibt es immer noch Menschen, die dich lieben. Du bist ein Teil meiner Familie, so wie Talia auch. Und Armand und Jakob sehen das auch so.«

Schnee lächelte. »Danke, Danielle. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.«

Sobald sie gegangen war, wandte sich Talia an Schnee. »Wie fühlst du dich?«

»Besser. Diesen Abend habe ich wirklich gebraucht. Dass sich zwischen Danielle und mir nichts geändert hat. Und, dass zwischen uns beiden alles gut ist.« Schnee unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

Talia stand auf. »Ich kann hier aufräumen, wenn du schlafen musst.«

Schnee lächelte. Einen Augenblick später funkelte sie Talia dann mit gespielter Verärgerung an. »Hast du deine Wahl eigentlich schon getroffen?«

Talia blickte sie verständnislos an. »Meine Wahl?«

»Ob du weggehst oder nicht.« Schnee klang gefasst, aber Talia konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Gesicht anspannte, als sie sich aufs Schlimmste gefasst machte.

Oh! Talia trat zurück. »Jemand muss doch ein Auge auf dich und Danielle haben. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich zuließe, dass euch etwas zustößt.«

Erleichterung überzog Schnees Gesicht. Sie sprang nach vorn, schlang die Arme um Talias Hals und küsste sie auf den Mund. »Gut!«

Talia wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Schnee hielt sie am Ellbogen fest. »Talia?«

Sie drehte sich zu ihr um. »Ja?«

»Kannst … kannst du heute Nacht vielleicht hier bleiben?«

Talia sah sie überrascht an und spürte, wie die Hitze in ihr aufstieg. Schnee sah nervös zu Boden. »Es ist so«, fuhr sie fort, »seit unserer Rückkehr habe ich immer wieder Albträume. Jede Nacht. Und …« Sie scharrte nervös mit den Füßen, als sei es ihr peinlich. »Naja, ich … ich möchte nicht allein sein.« Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass Talia genau hinhören musste, um sie zu verstehen.

»Natürlich. Wenn du möchtest, dann bleibe ich gern.«

Schnee hob wieder den Blick und lächelte Talia glücklich an. »Ich ziehe mich noch schnell um.«

Sie verschwand kurz hinter einem hölzernen Verschlag, wo sie sich immer umzog. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie zurück und trug nun einen langen, weißen Rock, der bis auf den Boden reichte und ein weißes, kurzärmliges Nachthemd, mit tiefem Ausschnitt, der einen neugierig machenden Blick auf ihre vollen, weichen Brüste zuließ. Sie legte sich rücklings auf das Bett, wobei das Nachthemd bis über ihren Bauchnabel hochrutschte.

Talia starrte auf Schnees verführerisch aussehenden, schneeweißen Bauch und ihr Herz begann immer schneller zu schlagen. Schnee lächelte Talia herausfordernd an. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Schnee sich sofort zudecken und schlafen legen würde, doch sie ignorierte die Decke am Fußende des Bettes und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Talia herüber. Langsamen Schrittes kam Talia näher an ihre Freundin heran. Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und in ihrem Schoß breitete sich ein wohliges Gefühl aus. Schnee bewegte sich leicht, ihr schlanker Hals reckte sich ein wenig. Mit der Zunge feuchtete sie ihre Lippen an. Vorsichtig ließ Talia sich neben Schnee auf das Bett nieder. Sie betrachtete sie und sah, dass auch Schnees Atmung schneller geworden war.

»Das ist mein erstes Mal mit einer Frau«, sagte Schnee atemlos und mit bebender Stimme. »Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich nochmal ein Erstes Mal haben würde.«

Talia schmunzelte sie an, streckte die Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft Schnees weißen Bauch. Sie strich darüber und umkreiste den Bauchnabel. Die Haut fühlte sich tatsächlich herrlich weich und warm an. Dann hielt sie inne, fasste ihren Mut und legte zärtlich ihre Lippen auf Schnees. Die beiden Frauen küssten sich. Erst schüchtern und sanft, dann immer leidenschaftlicher.


	3. Chapter 3

Schwer atmend und nackt lagen Schnee und Talia nebeneinander im Bett. »Wow«, keuchte Schnee. »Das war einfach … wow!«

»Ja«, bestätigte Talia atemlos. »Das war es!«

Schnee drehte sich auf die Seite und bettete ihren Kopf auf Talias Schulter. »Danke, Talia. Danke, dass du mir diese zweite Chance gegeben hast. Ich weiß, wie unfair ich dir gegenüber gewesen bin. Als du mich brauchtest, war ich nicht da, sondern habe mich geweigert meine Gefühle für dich zuzulassen. Aber kaum brauche _ich _dich, bettel ich um deine Liebe.«

»Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen, Schnee.« Talias Worte klangen ehrlich und liebevoll.

Ein angenehmes, warmes Prickeln breitete sich in Schnees Bauch aus, als Talia sie in den Arm nahm und ihr über die Haare streichelte. Ein Gefühl, das sie seit Rolands Tod nicht mehr gespürt hatte und bei dem sie sich einst geschworen hatte, es nie wieder spüren zu wollen. Aber jetzt wo es soweit war, schloss sie einfach die Augen und genoss es. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an Talias warmen Körper an und seufzte zufrieden. »Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich verstehen kann. Wir beide haben eine so ähnliche Vergangenheit und nur du kannst nachempfinden, wie sich dieser Schmerz anfühlt. Darum hat Bea uns beide damals zusammengeführt.«

»Ich weiß«, hauchte Talia ihr ins Ohr. »Und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ganz egal was kommt. Das verspreche ich dir.«

Schnee lächelte. »Weißt du, am Anfang war es leicht für mich, meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Ich konnte mir einreden, dass wir beide niemals eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben könnten, selbst wenn ich mich nicht dagegen wehren würde. Aber als ich davon erfuhr, was du für mich empfindest, da veränderte sich auf einmal alles. Die Aussicht, dass wir beide zusammen sein könnten, holte alles an die Oberfläche. Ich sehnte mich nach deiner Nähe, deiner Umarmung … aber gleichzeitig hatte ich furchtbare Angst vor diesem schrecklichen Schmerz, den ich bei Rolands Tod spürte. Ich hatte mir damals geschworen, mich nie wieder zu verlieben und dann kamst du und hast das alles ruiniert. Darum habe ich mich so unwohl in deiner Nähe gefühlt.«

»Mir wird schon nichts passieren, Liebling.«

»Das kannst du nicht wissen. Was wir beide tun, die Aufträge für die Königin … sind sehr gefährlich. Es kann so schnell einer von uns etwas zustoßen.«

»Das werde ich aber nicht zulassen«, entgegnete Talia mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. »Sieh mal, was für Gefahren wir gemeinsam überwunden haben. Wir haben den Prinzen aus Elfstadt befreit, wir haben deine Mutter besiegt und haben die Meerhexe Morveren aufgehalten. Ich wurde von Roudette gejagt und ein Dämon hat von dir Besitz ergriffen. Und trotzdem haben wir irgendwie immer überlebt. So lange wir beide zusammen sind, kann uns nichts und niemand etwas anhaben.«

Schnee gab Talia einen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte den Kopf dann wieder zurück auf die Schulter. »Ich liebe dich.«

»Und ich liebe dich, Schnee.«

Schließlich schlief sie ein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Schnee mit einem spitzen Schrei aufwachte und hochschreckte. Sie war schweißgebadet und Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt. Sie spürte Talias Hände, die sich sanft auf ihre Schultern legten.

»Ganz ruhig«, sagte Talia mit sanfter und beruhigender Stimme. »Es war bloß ein Traum. Alles ist gut.«

Schnee schluchzte und rieb sich mit dem Arm die Tränen aus den Augen. »Ich habe von Lirea geträumt«, sagte sie und mühte sich nicht zu weinen. »Sie war die Erste, die ich mit meiner Machtgier zerstörte.«

»Du konntest nichts dafür. Du hast getan was du musstest. Wäre es denn besser gewesen, sie Morveren zu überlassen? Außerdem geht es Lirea doch gut. Ihr Verstand mag zwar stark beschädigt sein -«

»Zerrissen!«, fiel Schnee ihr ins Wort. »Ihr Verstand wurde zerrissen und zwar von _mir_! Ich bin ein Monster, Talia. Schon bevor der Dämon Besitz von mir ergriffen hat, war ich eins. Ich habe meine Macht genutzt und damit Lireas Geist verstümmelt!«

»Weil Morveren versuchte sie zu kontrollieren und ihren Verstand an die Seele des Mannes zu binden, der sie benutzt hatte. Kann ja sein, dass du ihren Geist zerrissen hast, aber du hast ihr damit geholfen. Du hast ihr ein noch weit schlimmeres Schicksal erspart. Immerhin hat Lirea ein eigenes Bewusstsein und eine Schwester, die sich liebevoll um sie kümmert. Dank dir kann sie glücklich sein.«

Schnee schüttelte halbherzig den Kopf. Im Moment konnte sie nur das Leid sehen, das sie über andere gebracht hatte.

Talia schlang die Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. »Hey, du bist kein Monster. Ganz im Gegenteil, du wolltest mit deiner Zauberei immer nur helfen und Gutes tun.«

»Und wo hat uns das hingeführt?« Schnees Stimme zitterte. »Im Endeffekt habe ich damit doch allen nur Leid beschert.«

»Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch. Mach dich nicht für Dinge verantwortlich, an denen du keine Schuld trägst.«

Schnee drehte sich zu Talia um. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen und tropften von ihrem Kinn auf die Bettdecke herab. Dankbar legte sie die Arme um Talias Hals und vergrub das Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie litt noch immer unter den Gräueltaten, die sie begangen hatte. Der Dämon hatte tiefe seelische Narben hinterlassen. Narben, die vermutlich nie mehr ganz verheilen würden, aber mit Talia hatte sie nun endlich einen rettenden Anker, der verhinderte, dass sie von den reißenden Fluten aus Schuldgefühlen und Trauer mitgerissen wurde.

Schnee starrte gedankenverloren auf die Gedenktafel mit Beatrices Namen. Danielle hatte ihr und Talia jeweils einen Schlüssel anfertigen lassen, damit sie jederzeit das Grab ihrer alten Königin besuchen konnten. Schnee atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. »Hallo Bea«, sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. »Ich bin's, Schnee. Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen; dafür, dass ich nicht bei dir war, als -« Ihre Stimme erstarb in einem Schluchzen.

»Es war dumm von mir, dich in einen anderen Körper stecken zu wollen«, fuhr Schnee fort und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. »Ich konnte dich einfach nicht loslassen. Du warst immer wie eine Mutter für mich. Die Mutter, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte.« Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von der Wange, doch es liefen immer neue nach.

»Du wärst stolz auf Danielle, wie sie alles im Griff hat. Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich, weißt du? Sie wird eine gute Königin werden.

Talia und ich sind jetzt … ein Paar«, sagte sie, und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Bei dem Gedanken an Talia und das, was sie beide jetzt verband, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz. »Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt, dass du sie in mein Leben gebracht hast. Das möchte ich jetzt gerne nachholen.«

Immer mehr Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie hätte Bea all das persönlich sagen sollen, und nicht erst an ihrem Grab. »Du hast es immer gewusst, oder? Du wusstest, dass wir beide füreinander bestimmt sind. Darum hast du uns zusammengeführt.«

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Es war Talia, die sich zu ihrer Linken neben sie stellte und kurz darauf erschien auch Danielle zu ihrer Rechten. »Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?«, fragte Schnee und wischte sich mit dem Arm über das Gesicht.

»Wir sind gerade erst gekommen«, antwortete Danielle und nahm dabei Schnees Hand in ihre. »Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht.«

»Mir geht's gut«, beteuerte Schnee mit einem sanften Lächeln.

»Ich bin für dich da, Schnee. Wir beide sind für dich da«, sagte Talia und strich ihr über den Rücken.

»Ich weiß«, antwortete Schnee flüsternd und lächelte ihre Freundinnen dankbar an. Sie lehnte sich an Talia an und legte den Kopf auf ihre Schulter. »Sie fehlt mir so sehr.«

»Uns auch«, sagte Danielle mitfühlend und drückte Schnees Hand fester. »Aber Bea hätte es nicht gewollt, dass wir in Trauer ertrinken. Sie würde wollen, dass wir glücklich sind.«

»Denk immer daran, dass du nicht alleine bist, Liebste«, ergänzte Talia und küsste Schnee auf die Stirn. »Ganz egal was auch passiert, ich bin immer für dich da. Und Danielle genauso. Wir lieben dich.«

»Und nicht zu vergessen Armand und Jakob«, pflichtete Danielle bei. »Jakob fragt jeden Tag nach dir. Er will wissen, wie es dir geht und ob du ihn mal besuchen kommen kannst, um mit ihm zu spielen.«

Schnee lachte gerührt und mit Tränen in den Augen. »Sag ihm, ich komme heute Abend vorbei.« Sie wischte sich nochmals Tränen aus den Augen. »Danke; ich liebe euch auch. Und ich bin so froh, dass ich euch beide habe.« Sie gab Talia einen Kuss auf die Lippen und Danielle einen auf die Wange. Dann verließen sie gemeinsam das Mausoleum.

Der Hauptmast der _Phillipa _stand auf einem kleinen Hügel im Palasthof. Starke Wurzeln gruben sich bereits durch die Erde und erste zarte Blätter grünten an kleinen Ästen, die aus dem Mast erwuchsen. Schnee stand mit zwei Wassereimern davor, die sie mühsam den Hügel hinaufgeschleppt hatte. Sie wirkte einen schnellen Zauber, der das Wasser nährstoffreicher machte, und kippte die Eimer dann um den Mast herum aus, um ihn zu gießen. Seit Hephyras Baum vor etwa einem halben Jahr hier angepflanzt worden war, hatte sie sich jeden Tag um ihn gekümmert und gewässert. Mit Zauberei hatte sie die Heilung des Baumes beschleunigt und in fast jeder freien Minuten, die sie nicht mit Talia verbringen konnte, suchte sie in den Büchern ihrer Bibliothek nach neuen Rezepturen und Zaubern, die dabei helfen konnten.

Schnee trug einen weißen Rock, der bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und eine dazu passende, weiße Bluse mit kurzen Ärmeln. Sie hatte die Bluse am Dekolleté weit aufgeknöpft und den unteren Teil bis knapp unter ihren Busen nach oben geschoben, und dort mit einem Knoten an der Seite fixiert, damit die Bluse nicht wieder herunterrutschte. Sie schmunzelte über die schmachtenden Blicke der Jungen und Männer, die ihr der tiefe Ausschnitt und ihr entblößter Bauch und Rücken einbrachten, doch seit sie sich selbst und Talia ihre Gefühle eingestanden hatte, war ihr diese Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr wichtig. Ihr Aufzug war eher das Resultat der heutigen Temperaturen. Die Sommermonate in Lorindar waren eindeutig zu warm.

Sie ließ gerade den Rest des Wasser auf die Wurzeln tropfen, als sie ein lautes Knacken im Mast vernahm. Erschrocken blickte sie auf und starrte auf das hölzerne Gesicht einer Frau, dass sie musterte. Langsam stellte sie den Eimer ab und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während das Gesicht aus dem Mast herauszukommen versuchte. Menschlich aussehende Schultern folgten dem Gesicht, dann auch Arme und Hände und schließlich ein wohlgeformter weiblicher Oberkörper.

Kaum war die Gestalt aus dem Baum herausgetreten, verwandelte sich das Holz ihres Körpers in Fleisch und Blut, bis sie wie ein Mensch aussah. Lange kastanienbraune Haare wehten im Wind, eine schwarze Hose war oberhalb der Knie abgebunden und das verwaschene schwarze Hemd ließ alles zwischen Ellbogen und Hosenbund unbedeckt. Große Narben verrieten die Stellen ihres Körpers, an denen sie vor Monaten von Schnees Klingen durchbohrt worden war. Hephyra war mehr als einen Kopf größer als Schnee und ihr Gesicht triefte regelrecht vor Wut und Abscheu, als sie mit energischen Schritten auf sie zukam.

»_Du_!«, fauchte Hephyra schnaubend.

Erschrocken wich Schnee noch weiter zurück, doch zu langsam. Die Dryade packte sie mit festem Griff an den Schultern und rammte ihr das Knie mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen sank Schnee auf die Knie, als ihr die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Hephyra packte sie an den Haaren und zog ihr Gesicht daran zurück, bis sie der Dryade direkt in die Augen sah.

Tränen liefen Schnees Gesicht herunter, während Hephyra die freie Hand zur Faust ballte und zum Schlag ausholte. Dann hielt die Baumnymphe jedoch inne und runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

»Lass sie sofort los!« Es war Talia, die gerufen hatte und mit gezückten Messern auf sie beide zurannte. Ihre schnellen Bewegungen waren elegant wie immer.

Irritiert schaute Hephyra sich um und ließ Schnees Haare los. Talia hatte ihre Messer wieder in den Scheiden verschwinden lassen und hockte sich neben Schnee auf den Boden und nahm sie in den Arm. Dankbar vergrub Schnee das Gesicht an Talias Schulter. Es war weniger der Schmerz des Tritts, sondern vielmehr die Scham über das, was sie Hephyra im letzten Winter angetan hatte, weshalb sie der Dryade nicht in die Augen schauen konnte.

»Sie hat dich geheilt … dir geholfen!«, fauchte Talia die Baumnymphe an.

»Sie hat mich angegriffen«, widersprach Hephyra, doch ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Ohne Talia weiter zu beachten schaute sie sich verwundert um und betrachtete den ehemaligen Hauptmast der _Phillipa_, der inzwischen zu einem Baum herangewachsen war. »Was habt ihr getan?«, wisperte sie nachdenklich.

»Ein Dämon hatte von Schnee Besitz ergriffen, und sie dazu gezwungen dich anzugreifen«, rief Talia der Dryade in Erinnerung.

»Das weiß ich selbst«, antwortete Hephyra gereizt. »Ich meine was habt ihr _damit _gemacht?« Sie deutete auf den Mast und schon im nächsten Augenblick veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr selber klar wurde, was geschehen war.

»Danielle hat befohlen deinen Hauptmast hier anzupflanzen, damit er wieder zu einem Baum werden kann«, antwortete Schnee leise. Sie keuchte immernoch und hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Bauch. »Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, damit du so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wirst.«

Hephyra drehte sich ruckartig zu Schnee um und starrte sie an, doch die Wut und der Hass waren aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. »Erstaunlich«, meinte sie, ohne ihren Blick von Schnee abzuwenden.

»Auch ohne Spiegel und Dämon ist sie noch eine große Zauberin«, sagte Talia und streichelte Schnee über das lange, nachtschwarze Haar.

»Das meine ich nicht«, gab Hephyra zurück und trat einen Schritt näher. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie weitersprach. »Sie hat tatsächlich Gefühle für dich, Talia. Sie schmachtet nach dir.«

Schnee stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht, als sie rot anlief. Hephyras Grinsen wurde dadurch nur noch breiter.

»Es sind die Gefühle, die dieses rothaarige Mädchen hatte«, fuhr die Dryade fort.

»Gerta war ein Teil von mir«, antwortete Schnee verlegen. »Kurz bevor der Dämon die Kontrolle über mich gewinnen konnte, trennte ich sie aus meiner Seele heraus.«

Hephyra sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. »Aber ich habe diese Sehnsucht bei dir noch nie vorher gespürt«, sagte sie skeptisch.

»Ich habe sie sehr lange unterdrückt und unter Verschluss gehalten. Du hast auch meine Sehnsuch nach Allesandria und meinen Schmerz aus meiner Vergangenheit nie gespürt.«

Hephyra schnaubte. »Stimmt. Du bist besser darin, deine Gefühle zu verbergen, als ich gedacht hatte. Nur wenigen gelingt es, sie vor mir zu verheimlichen. Aber du bist nicht die Erste, die das geschafft hat, also werde jetzt besser nicht übermütig.«

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Schnees Lippen und die Röte wich langsam aus ihrem Gesicht. Hephyras Groll gegen sie schien verschwunden zu sein.

»Meinen Glückwunsch, Talia. Das Warten hat sich für dich wohl gelohnt«, sagte die Dryade weiter und lächelte Talia amüsiert an. Schnee streckte ihr die Zunge raus, was Hephyra mit einer obszönen Geste beantwortete und Talia lachte leise.

Schließlich drehte Hephyra sich wieder zu ihrem Baum um. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein verträumtes Lächeln, und Schnee hatte fast den Eindruck, als hätten sich die Augen der Dryade mit Tränen gefüllt. »Ich danke euch«, sagte Hephyra mit belegter Stimme. »Nach so vielen Jahren habe ich wieder einen richtigen Baum.« Ihre Hände strichen über das Holz. »Schickt die neue Königin bitte zu mir … ich möchte mich bei ihr persönlich bedanken.«


End file.
